


Morning People

by StormDancer, sunniskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, all the cuddling, and all morning people, and by the world we mean morning, but more louis and zayn against the world, hints of zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDancer/pseuds/StormDancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniskies/pseuds/sunniskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is not a morning person. Unfortunately, 3/5 of his band is, and they've never understood the 'leave me alone and let me cuddle with Zayn and wallow' thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning People

**Author's Note:**

> This is one hundred percent self-indulgent fluff, arisen from Liam using too many words to describe Niall and sunniskies thinking about him talking too much in mornings, too. We're sorry. Except we're not. 
> 
> Obviously, real people, don't show to anyone involved, and all that. Even though there's nothing bad here.

Louis doesn't understand people who like mornings. Why would you willingly talk to anyone before the sun had properly risen? Luckily Zayn is on his side. The both of them are always the last to wake up, and only get out of bed with a whole bunch of annoying prodding from the other three. 

This morning he and Zayn have been dragged from their cozy bunks at some ungodly hour by Niall for some sort of interview thing that Louis is sure he’d care about if it were five hours later. They're sprawled out on the bus couch, sharing the duvet Louis’d dragged from his bunk in protest of Liam’s dragging him out of bed. Harry was making them tea in the kitchen, thank God, but neither of them can understand why or what Liam is blabbering on about to them. He’s sweaty, too. He’s probably already been for a run.

Zayn mumbles something into Louis's ear, and he doesn't have to be able to wade through the heavy accent and sleepiness to know that Zayn is going to kill someone if Liam doesn't shut up. 

As Louis feels quite the same way, and is always a little worried that he and Zayn might actually end up doing one of the things they threaten and going evil one day because they have an awful and wonderful habit of encouraging each other, he stops pouting long enough to snap, "Shut up, Liam." 

And then, of course, Liam has to look so hurt, his eyebrows lowering and his lower lip jutting out a little, that Louis feels bad. Damn him and his soft heart. But Zayn, who has his eyes closed and is thus immune to Liam's puppy-dog eyes, which is kryptonite they both share, murmurs his satisfaction. 

Harry pops out from the kitchen, carrying two steaming mugs of tea. "Tea for the sleepyheads!" he calls out, with all too much joy after they had just gotten it quiet. Zayn cracks his eyes an inch to peer up at him, then meets Louis’s eyes. He can read the incredulity in them well enough. How is Harry grinning like he just won the lottery? It’s seven fucking am. But Zayn grabs the tea with some mumbling that could probably be construed as a thank you, and sinks back into the couch. Louis accepts his tea with a similarly bleary glare, kind of wanting to tell Harry to stop smiling, but Liam's still sitting there with his puppy dog eyes so he decides against it. 

Suddenly there's blur of blonde hair jumping in the not-space between him and Zayn, and both of the half-asleep boys nearly spill their tea all over him. Niall is attack-hugging them, one arm around Zayn and the other on Louis and laughing uncontrollably in that decidedly Niall way that Louis loves at any time past ten. Zayn makes a lame attempt to wriggle out of his grasp but then just slumps back and sips his tea over Niall's head. He’s never had any stamina in the mornings. "You do realize I have no desire for human contact right now, mate?" Louis grumbles, trying to send his best withering look in Niall's direction. It’s difficult when it consists of glaring at someone under his chin. 

"Then why are you cuddling Zayn?" Harry asks. He looks a bit put out. Probably because he's not getting cuddled. Well, he should just stop smiling, then. 

"Zayn doesn't count." 

"Mmph," Zayn adds, helpfully. Louis agrees, and shows it by resting his teacup on Niall's head. 

"That's not fair." Liam is still making his sad face. Louis tries to look away, but then there's Harry pouting, and Niall's head against Zayn’s chest. So he looks at Zayn. Zayn gets him. 

But then he notices how Zayn's fingers are curling into Niall's hair, starting to pet. The traitor. They all know nothing puts Zayn in a better mood then petting them. This was probably part of Niall's nefarious plan. Louis tries to glare at Niall, but that never works, so he glares at Harry instead. Harry just grins back, dimpling, like he knows what Louis's thinking. And he probably does, too, because he flops down next to Zayn and nuzzles into his neck until Zayn starts to smile, a little. 

"No." Louis leans over to cuff the back of Harry's head. "Stop."

"Not cuddling you, cuddling Zayn. It's different."

"Is not." 

"Is too!"

"Is not."

"Mmph," Zayn says again, and Liam snorts out a laugh. 

Like hell they were going to cuddle-block his early morning Zayn cuddles without revenge. "Liam, get over here" Louis orders, and Liam looks over skeptically. 

"I dunno mate, you look a bit scary," he answers, not moving. 

Louis sighs. Does Liam really not understand cuddling wars? "Just come here will ya? I'm not gonna bite," he pleads, making an attempt at a smile. It comes out as more grimace, but Liam plops down on the small bit of space left on the couch next to him nonetheless. Louis pulls him into a hug and looks over at the Harry/Zayn/Niall pile with contempt. 

"See, I got my own person to cuddle with." Louis smirks. It’s not quite as satisfying when they all look so cozy and comfortable. Not that he isn’t, because Liam’s an ace cuddler too, but. 

"I feel a bit used" Liam complains. 

"Shut up, Liam." 

"But I thought the whole point was that you didn't want to be touched?" Harry interjects, still nuzzled into Zayn's neck. 

"I don't, but I was happy here with Zayn, and you had to go and take him away from me." 

"Mmph.” Zayn point out, barely audibly. Harry licks at his ear in apology. 

"So now I can hug ya?" exclaims Niall, and grabs Louis to pull him into the mass of boys. Liam tumbles in as well because Louis has still got his arms around him, and suddenly they're all in one huge hug or maybe mosh pit, the difference has stopped mattering years ago. Both cups of tea slosh over a little, but no one cares. Louis certainly does not curl into the warmth, better than any blanket, of all his boys around him. 

"I'm still not getting up," Louis says into Harry's hair. He's lost his other limbs somewhere in between Niall sprawled over his lap, Zayn's elbow jabbing into his gut, and Liam's arm around his shoulder, but he feels like this is an important thing for them to know. 

"Mmph," Zayn agrees, but there's a smile in it. 

Louis sighs, and inhales a bit of someone's hair. He suspects Harry, but Zayn also has too much, so there's no way of knowing. Sometimes, he can’t believe how hard his life is.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Follow us on tumblr! [stormdancer](http://ridiculouslittleidiots.tumblr.com/) [sunniskies](http://foreverhazboo.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
